


Contagem

by re_gil



Category: Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: Angst, M/M, The Final Problem, spoilers 4x03
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 05:26:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11502687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/re_gil/pseuds/re_gil
Summary: Para um líder, contagens regressivas são muito comuns na vida de Mycroft. Mas quando é seu irmão contando, isso pode desencadear alguns traumas inconscientes...In english: http://archiveofourown.org/works/11502942





	Contagem

**Author's Note:**

> Fic admita para Concurso de Fics Sherlock Fandom, grupo de Facebook brasileiro sobre a série Sherlock

'10'

'Sherlock, o que você está fazendo!?'

A roupa de Sherlock demonstrava seu cansaço e desespero com aquela situação. Seus olhos injetados mostravam que queria desistir daquele jogo inútil que nossa irmã nos tinha feito jogar. Sem contar a arma apontada para sua cabeça, em uma posição que poderia lhe causar problemas sérios de respiração caso ele calculasse o tiro errado na melhor das hipóteses.  
Percebia tudo isso, ao tempo em que "meu erro" e "5 minutos" apitavam como alarmes em outra área mental e todo o restante tentando criar conexões para nos ajudar a encontrar a saída daquele lugar terrível.

'9'

Os gritos de Eurus misturavam-se em meu cérebro com as imagens de nossa infância; seus desenhos de Sherlock, nossa casa em chamas, Redbeard, Yellowbeard, seu cínico sorriso... Sherlock nunca fizera aquilo que esperávamos dele e continuava a não fazer, mas agora sua decisão era sua própria ruína.

'8'

Tantos erros, tantos... Cada um que passava pela minha mente se transformava em uma pedra que era adicionada a cada vez mais alta montanha de todos os cálculos errados que fiz, das decisões que tomei achando ser a melhor para nossa família. As palavras se tornaram areia em minha boca e meu coração estava pesado dentro de meu peito.

'7'

'Sherlock, pare já com isso!'

Senti um fluxo de ar muito leve entrando na sala, mas meus olhos, não saiam de Sherlock, ainda tentando encontrar brechas na armadilha de Eurus. Subrepticiamente, observei que um buraco havia se aberto atrás de Sherlock. O que era aquilo?

'6'

Luz... Som... tudo se foi... Sherlock... Onde você está? Sherlock...

'5'

Sangue... Um rio de sangue. No centro dele, Sherlock. John está também morto aos seus pés, mas somente vejo meu irmão. St. Bart's Hospital, Sherrinford, seu cativeiro na Síria, as casas de drogas, tudo se mistura em minha mente. O vermelho integrando tudo ao nosso redor... a culpa era minha, eu falhei, eu falhei eu falhei eu falhei eu falhei...

'4'

Eu falhei eu falhei eu falhei eu falhei Eu falhei eu falhei eu falhei eu falhei Eu falhei eu falhei eu falhei eu falhei Eu falhei eu falhei eu falhei eu falhei Eu falhei eu falhei eu falhei eu falhei Eu falhei eu falhei eu falhei eu falhei Eu falhei eu falhei eu falhei eu falhei Eu falhei eu falhei  
eu falhei eu falhei Eu falhei eu falhei eu falhei eu falhei Eu falhei eu falhei eu falhei eu falhei Eu falhei eu falhei eu falhei eu falhei Eu falhei eu falhei eu falhei eu falhei Eu falhei eu falhei eu falhei eu falhei Eu falhei eu falhei eu falhei eu falhei Eu falhei eu falhei eu falhei eu falhei  
Eu falhei eu falhei eu falhei eu falhei Eu falhei eu falhei eu falhei eu falhei Eu falhei eu falhei eu falhei eu falhei Eu falhei eu falhei eu falhei eu falhei Eu falhei eu falhei eu falhei eu falhei Eu falhei eu falhei eu falhei eu falhei Eu falhei eu falhei eu falhei eu falhei

"MYCROFT!!!!"

Uma sacudida me acorda. Olho para o rosto assustado de Lestrade. Por sua expressão, posição, seu toque, imediatamente noto que era um sonho. O nome de Sherlock em meus lábios e o vermelho ainda preenchendo cada espaço de minha mente e levo um tempo para me reorientar. Os braços de Lestrade são minha bússola.

"Está tudo bem amor, nada aconteceu com seu irmão, ele está bem, está com John, você está em seu quarto, não há nada a se preocupar" Lestrade me abraça enquanto meu coração desacelera em reação ao sonho. Mas percebo que algo não estava certo no que ele disse...

"Você está errado Gregory, você sabe?"

"No que estou errado Mycroft?"

"É nosso quarto"

Sorrimos um para o outro. Com um beijo, nos deitamos novamente e Lestrade me observa até que todo aquele vermelho saia de minha mente e posso voltar a dormir, sabendo que minhas falhas não destruíram tudo aquilo pelo qual lutei toda minha vida. E o rosto de meu marido a última coisa que lembro naquela madrugada fria de inverno londrino.

**Author's Note:**

> Obrigada por ter lido. Caso tenha encontrado algum erro, por favor, me avise ^_^

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Countdown](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11502942) by [mahxara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mahxara/pseuds/mahxara)




End file.
